oneshot: TRAS CRISTALES
by DarkCryonic
Summary: KXH, "La lluvia siempre ha sido un momento para pensar. Nuestras vidas... mi vida... siempre se sume en un sentido oculto, aun para mí. Sí, lo que escuchas, mi vida es un misterio hasta para mí que ya he vivido más de mil años..."


**Fics basado en Yu Yu hakusho de Yoshihiro Togashi.**

Este fics es especial, ya que es para celebrar el día de la amistad que por estos lados se celebra el día 20 de julio.

Así que feliz día, Amigos y amigas...

Padawuan... Gracias por ser mi amiga

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-----------------------------------**

**--------------**

**·······TRAS··· CRISTALES·······**

Por

**··············DarkCryonic··············**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

La lluvia siempre ha sido un momento para pensar. Nuestras vidas... mi vida... siempre se sume en un sentido oculto, aun para mí.

Sí, lo que escuchas, mi vida es un misterio hasta para mí que ya he vivido más de mil años...

No sé que me espera el día de mañana ... y hay muchas cosas de mi pasado que no recuerdo; y no sé si es mejor o peor...

No recuerdo como llegué a este día en particular, en medio de mi recorrido mental.

¿Que hay de diferente en un día como hoy?¿ Qué podría serlo? Siempre es lo mismo, salgo temprano y vuelvo antes que se oculte el sol.

Siempre lo mismo...

No me siento perjudicado, ni siquiera dolido.

Pero siempre es lo mismo... Humano, no... no lo soy aunque los demás lo crean así. Demonio... Menos aún, ya que no volveré atrás... sería morir.

Escuchas los latidos de mi corazón mientras aferro mis manos a estas ataduras que me sostienen.

Es extraño, pero sé que de alguna forma me observas siempre, aunque no estés aquí. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué me dejas seguir siendo lo que soy?

No hay diferencia...

Soy el mismo de ayer y si no vienes, el mismo de mañana y del día siguiente... hasta que este cuerpo ya no me aprisione y me libere para no saber que hacer.

¿Volver?

¿Volver a ser quien fui?

No... sería retroceder, y no está en mis planes.

Aún detrás de este vidrio que me separa de la "realidad" en que vivo, me siento tan confundido. Los cielos no son los que recuerda mi alma, el viento no huele igual... ni siquiera yo, me siento yo...

Sí, ya sé... ya no soy el de antes y ya debería aceptarlo... y no es que no lo haga; sino que me siendo de alguna manera debilitado dentro de esta calidez. He dejado de sentir esa fuerza que venía del odio y de la venganza. Ni siquiera estoy seguro si vuelva a ser tan fuerte como antes...

Tras esta ventana todo es tan diferente. Ya no tengo que fingir ser lo que nunca he sido.

Sí, sonrió y quizás me lo pase toda la vida haciéndolo, de todas formas, no pierdo ni gano nada... sólo es un gesto, un movimiento de los músculos de mi rostro... una mueca que alegra a los otros o por lo menos, les hace creer que estoy bien...

Sólo cuando estoy con mi madre, encuentro a verdadero yo, al reflejarme en sus ojos... pero aún así, a veces, sus palabras, sus preguntas... tratan de cruzar esa puerta a mi pasado... ¿será que ella sabe algo? ¿Será que su sabiduría de madre le a dado más pistas que mis palabras?...

Sabes, me pierdo en medio de las habitaciones que forman mi hogar. Camino en medio de la noche buscando algo que me alegre, que me arrebate una sonrisa o una exclamación de sorpresa... algo que indique que estoy vivo, aunque sea por sólo un instante..

Pero siempre termino en el mismo lugar. Tras los cristales de mi habitación espiando en a la noche que pronto será blanca mañana como todas las noches, se vuelven día...

En la oscuridad aún tengo algo de esperanza, pero cuando el sol sale, deja de existir y me cubro nuevamente con la mascara.

Sé que hay cambios en mí, sé que ya no me veo como antes... se que las noches en que no duermo están cobrando en mi cuerpo su precio, pero aún así no puedo evitar hacer el mismo recorrido... y esperar...

Esperar...

Eres conciente de que espero, Verdad?...

Eres conciente de que seguiré esperando...

_**----------------------**_

_**--Shuuichi**...—Escucho que llama mi madre tras la puerta de mi cuarto..._

_**--Ya estoy despierto.—**Contesto como siempre._

_**--Te espero para desayunar.—**Dice alejándose._

_**---------------------**_

Todas las mañanas es lo mismo. Ella debe saber de mis paseos interminables por la casa y de mi mirar continúo en este lugar... ¿pero sabrá que es lo que espero?... ¿Acaso lo sé yo?...

¿Una sonrisa? ¿Por qué sonreír en un momento así?... ¿por qué no? Nada tiene sentido después de todo...

Abro la ventana y dejo que el aire mañanero cubra mi rostro. No puedo evitar cerrar los ojos y abrirlos después, para clavarlos en el árbol frente a ella y luego en la calle... más allá... donde ya han empezado a caminar las personas... por un momento parecen tan distantes, tan ajenas... o será que el ajeno a este lugar soy yo...

_**--------------------**_

_**--¿Por qué esperar?**_

_**--------------------**_

Una idea se estrella en mi mente y me hace cuestionarme todo el tiempo que he pasado así. ¿Por qué esperar? ¿Youko alguna vez espero por algo o alguien?

_**--------------------**_

_**--¡¡¡¡NO!**_

_**-------------------**_

¿Entonces por qué espero?... Me preguntó mientras miro mis manos y luego mi cuarto. ¿Por qué sigo detrás de estos cristales esperando?...

Giro sobre mis talones, tomo la primera chaqueta que encuentro en el camino y salgo de allí. Debo romper con las paredes que me retienen, tengo que destruir los cristales que me atrapan... que me asfixian... que me matan...

Al llegar al primer piso beso a mi madre en la frente y no digo nada. Ella toma mis manos entre las suyas y sonríe.

**--Demoraste mucho**.—Dice mientras ordena uno de mis mechones.

**--Lo sé**.—Respondo. Sé que ella lo sabe... ahora puedo estar seguro que ella lo sabe.

**--Aquí estaré.—**Dice antes de besar mi rostro, para luego soltar mis manos y esperar a que me vaya... es como si me dijera con los ojos "Ve, no tengas miedo"

Sonrío y afirmo. Salgo de la casa con rapidez... como si quisiera recobrar todo el tiempo que he perdido tras cristales, en un solo momento.

Después de 15 minutos corriendo a todo lo que puedo cruzo el umbral al Makai. Al sentir ese aire paro mis movimientos y me quedo viendo el cielo. Es tan diferente al mundo humano, es tan diferente...

Caminó enfrentándome a los lugares que me vieron nacer, matar y destruir. Amar y odiar. Pelear y huir. Vuelvo a enfrentármeles...

**--Tardaste**.—Dice una voz desde algún lugar. No demoro mucho en descubrir de donde viene. A unos 15 metros, apoyado en el tronco de un árbol, está él, mirándome como siempre lo ha hecho. Con ese dejo de saber más de lo que suelo pensar. Con esos ojos que dicen, cosas que nunca he entendido del todo, pero aún así, hacen que mi mente se pierda buscando las señales que me indiquen que hacer.

**--¿Me esperabas?—**Pregunto mientras me acerco a ti. Como respuesta quitas tu espalda del árbol y das un paso hacia mí, lo que provoca que mi cuerpo se detenga. No sé porqué lo hace, pero lo hace. Se queda inmóvil en medio de todo el lugar... esperando...

**--Diablos...sigo esperando**—Murmuró para mí, mientras mis ojos se cierran cansados.

**-- ¿Qué esperas?—**Preguntas de improviso, volviéndome a la realidad... a esta realidad en que te encuentras a un metro de mi esperando a que diga algo...esperando al igual que yo...

Miró tus ojos y luego noto que no sé que decir. Por un momento vuelvo a ser el chico tras los cristales... ¿Acaso nunca podré romperlos del todo? ¿Acaso siempre temeré a las respuestas que tanto busco?

Sonrío nuevamente... y sin saber cómo ni la razón, lentamente mi cuerpo gira dándote la espalda y empiezo a caminar, retrocediendo... huyendo... volviendo atrás... lo que siempre dije que no haría...

**--¿A dónde vas?—**Preguntas. Como no respondo, tu mano me detiene aferrándose a mi brazo. Me detengo. Ya no puedo escapar. Y muy dentro de mí, te lo agradezco...—**¿Quieres que siga esperándote para siempre?—**Preguntas. Trato de voltear para mirarte y comprender el verdadero significado de lo que dices... ése al que temo y anhelo al mismo tiempo.

No me miras... Yo trato de ver tus ojos.

**--Perdóname...—**Dicen mis labios. Tu rostro se eleva y por fin puedo verlos.. Pareces confundido.—**Ya no deberás esperar más**.—Digo sonriendo. Después de un par de segundo apresas mi brazo con fuerza.—**Eso duele...**

**--Lo sé... te lo ganaste por baka...—**Dices soltándome y sonriendo.—**Vamos...—**Dices echándote a caminar. Levemente vuelvo mi rostro al umbral al Ningenkai y respiro con fuerza.

**-- Sí, vamos...—**Digo, siguiéndote. Ya no habrán más cristales que me alejen de lo que tanto quiero.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Fin.**_

_**DarkCryonic**_

_**Chile-2006-07-19**_

_**23:20hrs.**_

Es el fic más extraño que he escrito, Jajajaa..pero espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
